yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Marisa
Overview The second-most popular and widespread type of yukkuri, based upon Marisa of Touhou Project. Behavior The Yuukuri Marisa is often shown paired with Yukkuri Reimu and usually depicted as the "father" of the duo, with it building nests, gathering food and warding off (or rather, attempting to ward off) predators. The Reimu thus often defaults to being the "mother". It is also seen paired at times with Yukkuri Patchouli, Yukkuri Flandre, Yukkuri Alice, Yukkuri Nitori and, very rarely, Yukkuri Ghost. Yukkuri Marisas have been portrayed as having a violent streak. In addition to "Take it easy!," one of their catchphrases is "Drop dead easy!" and they are sometimes portrayed using elaborate traps to kill or torture other yukkuri. Deep down, some Yukkuri Marisas are very selfish and in situations of extreme danger, most will do anything to ensure their own survival, including, but not limited to, abandoning their friends and family. This sometimes results in the selfish yukkuri being killed first. Though, not all are like that and their behavior varies between yukkuri. In most stories, the Marisa is an ordinary yukkuri, though in some, she is shown to be able to use the "Master Spark" attack. Marisas have a more useful accessory than the other most common geneses of yukkuri and may be more accessory-dependent as a result since it affects survival fitness in a direct way. Marisas have been portrayed using their hats as food or item storage, or transport for the young and as boats in water. These depictions vary, with some artists and authors showing them as only being able to float for a short amount of time before the hat becomes waterlogged and or sinks. Notably, the hat is at times generally insufficient protection against rain. Though this trend varies in stories. Marisas seem to have a higher rate of accessory loss than other types as well, probably because they aren't tied down and are more obvious targets for hostile humans and yukkuri. Komarisas often lose their hats and will acquire an alternative head covering; things like bottle-caps, boxes, ice cream cones, or dumpling cups, which allows it to take it easy to some extent. In some stories, there appears a "Dosu Marisa", a giant Yukkuri Marisa (taller than a human, probably weighing several tons) surrounded by an army of followers, both Marisas and other yukkuri types. Sometimes it has the ability to fire a Master Spark-like attack. This appears to be the most common type of Dosuyukkuri. Marisas are considered and called the strongest type of yukkuri in many stories. Other yukkuri, like Yukkuri Shou, have proven this false and the boasting a Marisa gives is just that. Boasting. Marisas, out of all non-flying yukkuri, have the greatest urge to "fly" and will therefore try to find tall places to get the feeling of flying. Some even find small little brooms or objects shaped like a broom to "fly on". Owners of Marisas report that their pet enjoys playing high high the most out of other yukkuri, regardless of age. Recently, mushroom collectors have taken a liking to Marisas, who appear to have the uncanny ability to recognize different types of mushroom and can direct a owner away from the more dangerous ones. Or, in the case of a shithead Marisa, direct the owner to all the dangerous ones. Aquatic Marisa The ability of Marisas to use their hat as a floating device has been studied and used in the Factory, leading to the creation of Aquatic Pet Marisas, a subspecies of Pet Yukkuris of usual mini yu-proportions (never outgrowing cherry tomato size, though larger ones do exist), able to stand afloat their small hat for a much longer amount of time than their brethren. However, Aquatic Marisas have also been observed in the wild, thus implying that the Factory involvement in their creation was limited in breeding the most cute and small of them for selling purposes, used as replacement for goldfishes. Provided the water they live in is kept clean and the poo poo is swiftly removed, an Aquatic Pet Marisa may be kept in a fishbowl, quietly floating on the surface and faintly singing and calling for its owner, or in a larger yukkurarium, thus giving it a small place to hop around and eat in a more comfortable way. While a yukkurarium makes its life more easy, an Aquatic Pet Marisa may live its entire life in a fish bowl, sleeping on its hat and eating the specks of food floating on top of the water its in. Despite coming from the same species, Aquatic Marisas and Yukkuri Marisas are highly specialized in their respective habitats; while a Yukkuri Marisa is able to use its hat as a boat to cross small rivers, a Yukkuri Marisa sold as an Aquatic Marisa and forced to spend all of its time floating in water will soon develop anti-yukkuritis, and die out of stress. Also, an Aquatic Marisa forced to spend its time on land, or without water, will soon feel land sickness, developing anti-yukkuritis and dying unless given a proper habitat. In the wild, Aquatic Marisas seem to be able to live their entire life cycle on water, learning to float on their hats as soon as they're born. Often they're seen carrying twigs with their braid, to use them as oars, but in other stories they're just seen, especially the koyukkuris and the mini-yu ones, "paddling" by balancing on their bottoms, wiggling to move in water. Some stories hint for the wild Aquatic Marisas a fully aquatic lifestyle, starting with a breech mammalian birth in which a single komarisa is born with its hat coming first. Instead of falling on its bottom, the komarisa falls headfirst in the water, and learns to paddle on water by rolling on its hat and, upon learning to balance on its tiny hat, move towards its mother, that lifts its little one on the brim of its larger hat to rub rub affectionately with its offspring. However, another theory (and much more commonly seen), is the Marisas being born on a stalk and rather then land on its bottom, it would land on its hat. Shelled Marisa A mutant variant of the typical Yukkuri Marisa, and the first true confirmed shelled yukkuri sighted, this surprisingly versatile sub-species has a few advantages and differing traits from the usual variant. Most notably, instead of a black hat accessory, the Shelled Marisa has a spiral shell on top of its head/body, usually resembling that of a large sea snail. There are several theories on how Shelled Marisas are created; It could be that the Yukkuri Marisas have lost their hats and replaced them with shells. It may be a genetic mutation or resulting from a Yukkurisa living near a large body of water. It has now been conformed that they started out as man-made, but gradually became more widespread to the point Shelled Marisas can be found in the wild. Unlike most yukkuris, aquatic Shelled Marisas do not dissolve when submerged in water, and in fact can easily breath and live in a fully aquatic environment. This also makes them one of the first confirmed Water Yukkuri. Despite this, there are still some Shelled Marisas that prefer to live on land. Their shells tend to be more spiny in appearance, while those that prefer to live fully underwater have much smoother-looking shells. There are exceptions to this, but this is what is most commonly seen between the two shell styles. There's some variation regarding the waterproof status; those living on land may not actually be waterproof. In one case, in which a Shelled Marisa was born to a normal mother due to a mutation, a Patchouli said that the shell provided extra protection and was itself waterproof, but not that the yukkuri itself could safely enter and immerse itself in water. There have also been reports of land-dwelling Shelled Marisas being tossed into water and dissolving Another, smaller, Shelled Marisa was reported dissolving in just a small puddle. As expected, their shells are relatively hard and provide a substantial amount of protection against predators and rapists. Most typical animals that would attack this yukkuri can easily be warded off by a Shelled Marisa hiding in its shell until the danger passes. The shells can still be removed or dislodged by a fall or intervention, of course, but their weight and shape make it hard for another yukkuri or small animal to remove them. The shells appear to be quite weighty and thus limit the mobility of a Shelled Marisa. They're commonly seen dragging or sliding along the floor, as opposed to bouncing or walking normally. As such, while in an aquatic Shelled Marisa the ability to comfortably leave underwater and the added protection against carnivorous Nitoris is beneficial, land-dwelling Shelled Marisas are at a disadvantage towards the rest of their brethren. Being weighted down by their own accessory(and psychologically unable to get rid of it, as they'd fall prey to anti-yukkuritis and/or being rejected from their clan and family for being without an accessory), they can't hop and bounce, and even by crawling they're much slower than the average Marisa. Unless they use a Suii to move around, Shelled Komarisas will always have to be carried around on the brim of their parent Marisa's hat. Without the protection of the shell, Shelled Marisa types are much weaker and more easily harmed than their non-shelled counterparts, suffering extremely traumatic and potentially fatal injuries from things that would only bruise a normal yukkuri. Para-Marisa Another subspecies appeared, this time in illustrations by Sales Guy The "Paramarisa" are Marisas with oversize hats, actually so big that they need to have them attached with clothespins at their braids to keep them on. While a Para-Marisa oversize hat always drags on the floor while hopping or crawling, it also acts like a parachute, allowing a Para-Marisa to jump from high places without getting any significant damage. These types can also "fly", letting the wind carry them from place-to-place. Farmers are not pleased with this recent development as entire "flocks" of Paramarisas can wipe out a field in a day. Low-flying aircraft also need to be careful of Paramarisas, as colliding with a flock of these yukkuri can cause the aircraft to crash. Is still unknown if a Para-Marisa is able to use its hat like a boat. Kotatsu Marisa Another variation, rarer than the Shelled one, is the "Kotatsu Marisa", or Kotarisa. Adult Kotatsu Marisas have an entire kotatsu on their head, fully functional and radiating heat, while koyukkuri kotarisas have doll-sized kotatsu, still functional but diminutive in size and accessories. Another peculiarity shared by both adult and komarisas is that their kotatsu, not only radiates heat, but, if the Marisa is properly fed, it can sprout small tangerines and oranges and a cup of warm tea, ready for consumption (even the doll-sized ones for the komarisas). This way, a Kotatsu Marisa is able to keep a small cache of food for sharing at all the times. This ability is dependent from the kotatsu itself, and a Kotatsu Marisa with a broken or damaged accessory loses its ability, and suffers the same pains and limitations of an ordinary, accessory-less Marisa. If the komarisa is to be removed from their tiny kotatsu, they will loudly complain about feeling cold, thus implying they need an external font of heat to thrive and keep themselves alive. If the kotatsu is broken beyond repair, they'll end wrapping themselves in the torn sheets, becoming prone to anti-yukkuritis and a deterioration of their general well-being. Failure to acquire a sheet or something to keep at least some warmth will lead to sure death in no time. Is uncertain however how much can an adult Kotarisa survive without a functional Kotatsu. How this type came into being is questioned, though no one has a good answer that doesn't involve magic. Red-haired Marisa Some authors relate a very rare type of Marisa with the red hair, commonly found near Yukkuri Mimas. As like the Yukkuri Mimas, haven't notice about "Red-Haired Yukkuri Marisas", Redarisas or Ancientarisas, but in premature borns have an chance of 5~10% to came an red-haired. But by your rarity, they are difficult to track and the majority dies before turn Koyukkuris. When Redarisas grows to normal Yukkuri size, she wear an purple witch hat with white band, but the weapon is commonly the mima's staff, taked by legacy in the Redarisas and Mimas tradition. Relationship with other Yukkuri Yukkuri Marisas appear to be one of the most popular mates of other yukkuris. Of the slightly rarer types, they're most often seen with Yukkuri Patchoulis and Yukkuri Nitoris. There's also an examples of a Yukkuri Flandre mating with Marisas instead of outright eating it. This generally appears with pet yukkuri only, though. In the wild, they are shown to be valued as hunters, protectors, and nest-makers. But their rather violent nature and their sharp attitudes make them sometimes an annoyance compared to a valued and loved yukkuri. They are one of the rare yukkuri to know of the very rare (and valuable) Yukkuri Mima. However, Marisas seem to only know of Mima and nothing else except the claims that Mima is "super cool, ze" or "super powerful". How they actually know of this rare yukkuri is still unknown. Due to their witch-like appearance, Marisas have been seen on the bad side of Yukkuri Mami, who view them as threats to all yukkuri kind. Marisas don't enjoy this, and the two species appear to be in a "war" with each other though most fights end in stalemates. Speech *Drop dead easy! *ZE! Rumours & Miscellaneous * It was claimed in the past that abusive Marisas were the result of neglect from humans, but like with people, their personalities have been shown to vary greatly naturally. Such a theory also did not explain why the majority of sadistic Marisas were wild as well. However, abandoned/pet Yukkuri Marisas are sometimes shown as looking down on or being outright abusive to their feral counterparts. This could be due to a "prejudice" that is sometimes imprinted into their minds during training. * Yukkuri Marisa are generally considered the best "hunters" of all Yukkuri types. * It is unconfirmed that Yukkuri Marisas may be able to utilize the real Marisa Kirisame's mini-Hakkero Reactor in some kind of limited fashion, although it is probably best to keep a safe distance away from them if they do somehow acquire it. * Yukkurisas are the preferred targets of Alice-type rape troupes, and will be pursued most often if the opportunity/choice ever presents itself. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri